The present invention is in the field of night viewing devices, and especially in the field of miniature flat panel image intensifier display devices that have information carrying video signal inputs thereto that may be viewed by an observer when the display device is head mounted.
This invention is an improvement over the heavier head mounted cathode ray tube intensifiers that have previously been head mounted but have restricted the desired field-of-view and whose component weight takes up more of the soldier's total head mounted weight than desired.